


Never a Day Off

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, If You Squint - Freeform, Picnics, Slight Natasha/Daisy, a lot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: The team have a day off, so Jemma and Daisy go out into New York for lunch. Of course, one peaceful day seems too much to ask for, and their picnic gets interrupted.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Never a Day Off

“I’ve missed you.” Jemma murmurs, smiling up at Daisy from where her head was in her lap. They were currently in a quiet spot in Central Park, having gotten the day off in New York. Daisy was leaning up against a tree and was running her hands through Jemma’s hair, absently braiding it and undoing them over and over again as they talked.

“Me too Jems.” Daisy smiles down at her. They sit in silence for a few more moments.

“So, did you and Fitz decide to take the apartment?” Daisy asks, smirking at her.

“It’s amazing, even though I’ll never be able to forget finding you there injured.” Jemma said, frowning slightly. It still felt like yesterday when Daisy had tricked her into meeting her. Everything had happened so fast since then, and she was grateful for the quiet time.

“Yeah. I am sorry about that. But hey, I’m fine now, thanks to you. Are you still hungry?” Daisy asked, looking over the small amount of food left over. Despite the large amount of food that was packed, they had gotten though most of it, mainly thanks to Daisy’s inhuman appetite. Jemma thought that Daisy was still too thin, her time running from S.H.I.E.L.D. and taking down Watchdogs, while living on the streets, hadn’t given her much of a chance to eat like she did at S.H.I.E.L.D. with them, but was now realising it was also because of her increased metabolism.

“Yeah, I don’t know how you eat so much, I’m stuffed.” Jemma says, groaning as she sits up. Daisy laughs, stretching and starting to pack up the food and blankets back into the basket. Daisy stands, reaching out a hand to help Jemma up, who grabs it. Smiling, Jemma links their arms and they wonder through the park, just talking and catching up on things. Jemma insists on stopping at the pond, and they sit as they watch the ducks, Jemma eventually pulling out some of their leftover bread and throwing it to them.

“You know, you really aren’t supposed to feed them.” Daisy smirks at her, amused. Jemma just shrugs, before throwing the rest of the bread and standing up.

“Rebel.” Daisy laughs, standing with her. They walk for a bit longer, before the decide it was time to head back. Just as they were about to leave the park, the ground beneath them rumbles, and they pause. Daisy and Jemma stare at each other, listening. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Then, the screaming started. Daisy dropped the basket, sighing.

“On our one day off, seriously?”

“Daisy, no! You don’t have backup. Or your gauntlets.” Jemma grabs Daisy’s arm, stopping her from moving.

“Jemma, I can’t let people get hurt when I could do something. Call May, tell her what’s happening. Then, try and help people. Get them away, if anyone is injured help them. I’m going to see what’s happening.” Daisy smiles at Jemma, gives her a quick hug and passing her the icer she was carrying, before racing off and pulling up her hood. Cursing, Jemma pulls out her phone, waiting for May to pick up.

Daisy burst onto the street, glancing around herself when she saw the huge man in the middle of the street. He was laughing manically, moving towards where a small girl was hiding. Daisy raced forwards, grabbing the girl and returning her to her mother on the other side of the road, before facing the large man.

The man was giant, at least twelve feet tall, and very muscular. He was currently lifting cars and smashing them down into the ground, and tearing light poles out of the ground, bending them. Honestly, it reminded her of a small child.

“Hey, big guy? How you going?” She called up, and he stopped, staring down at her.

“You wanna stop breaking things? You are hurting people.” She said, spotting Jemma some way behind him helping a man limp into the park, where an apparent shelter had been set up.

“Why would I do that. Look at me! No one can stop me!” He laughs, and Daisy sighs.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” She mutters, and rolls out of the way of the fist he tries to squish her with. He throws a car at her, and she uses her powers to slow it down and stop it, letting it fall to the ground a few feet in front of her. While she was distracted however, he wacked her, and she went flying into a brick wall and fell to the ground with a thud. Pushing herself up, she shoved the pain back and walked back in front of the giant. As he tried to step on her she blasted his foot up, making him lose his balance. This went on for a few minutes, and she could feel as her arms started to ache from the pressure. Finally, she caught him off balance and he fell onto his back. Before he could start getting up, she blasted herself top of him. She knew she couldn’t keep him down, but she could hear the sirens and knew others would be there soon. As she reached his head she slammed her fist into his nose, using vibrations to help her break it. She sent more vibrations at his head, a steady stream as hard as she could until his eyes rolled back into his head. She jumped off of him just as she felt Iron Man flying up, and she quickly ran into the park, pulling her hood back up. She ducked behind a bush, watching as he glanced at her, before going back to the giant. He somehow wrapped up his hands and legs in some sort of metal, and the police arrived and started clearing the scene. She surveyed the area, making sure no one had seen her before pulling off and ditching her hoodie, slipping out of the bush. She pulled her hair down, dropping the hair tie as well, and pulls on a discarded faded leather jacket that was lying on the ground. There still weren’t any ambulances yet, so she moved over to where Simmons was trying to help the injured.

“Okay, what can I do?” Daisy asked, looking around at the people. Simmons whirled; eyes wide as she took her in.

“You are hurt!” Simmons exclaimed, and Daisy lifted her hand to her face, surprised when her fingers come away sticky with blood. She suddenly became aware of the pounding of her head, along with her forearms aching like the last time she had fractured them.

“Huh. I’m fine Jemma, really. How can I help?” Jemma sighed, but knowing there was no way to change her mind, she quickly wiped the blood from Daisy’s forehead and cleaned the cut on her hairline, before directing her towards some people who were sitting in a group. After five minutes of disinfecting and bandaging an array of wounds the ambulances arrived. Daisy and Jemma helped them get the priority people first, a lady with a metal pole sticking straight through her leg, and a few people with head injuries. Then, they started backing away, having noticed May standing further in the park. Jemma manages to get over to her, but just as Daisy turns around she is met with Natasha Romanoff.

“Uhm, I’m sorry, can I help you? The ambulances and paramedics are just behind me if you’re injured,” Daisy pointed, glancing around a bit but being careful not to look where May was pulling Simmons out of sight. She glanced back at Natasha, making sure to calm her heart rate and making sure she didn’t look nervous.

“You’re injured.” Natasha takes a step forward, noticing Daisy’s hands. Daisy glanced down, noticing her hands were turning purple.

“Shit.” She muttered, letting her arms hang by her sides. She was pretty sure they were almost worse than they had been when she had ran off, but then she had the bone pills to help. She hadn’t used her gauntlets then when she could help it, they were too obvious and she didn’t want anyone to figure out she needed them.

“It’s fine. Look, I really should get going, can I help you with anything?” Daisy asks again, and Natasha watches her for a moment.

“I just wanted to say thanks for the help.” Natasha said, and Daisy nodded, knowing that the Avenger was judging her reaction.

“Oh, yeah, no problem. My friend, Anne, she did most of the work, I was just bandaging cuts and scrapes.” Daisy shrugged, wincing as she ran her hand through her hair. She decided to try and keep her cover, and therefore using Jemma’s name that they had decided to use in case an identity was needed when they didn’t have time. They had created identities for themselves a while ago, after HYDRA, but tried to keep them as easy to remember as possible. Since the best lies stem from the truth, Jemma’s cover was a woman named Anne, Jemma’s middle name, who was a nurse. For herself, they just decided she could act like Skye, like she did when she first joined SHIELD.

“If you want you can come with me, get your wrists sorted.” Daisy looked at Natasha weirdly, taking a slight step back.

“Thanks, but I don’t even know who you are. I can get them sorted.” Daisy watches as Natasha’s brow furrows.

“You don’t know who I am?” She asks, and Daisy shakes her head.

“Should I?” She asks in response, and Natasha shrugs.

“I mean, quite a few people do. I’m Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.” She adds on after seeing Daisy’s continued confusion. Daisy’s eyes widened, an excited grin spreading across her face.

“You’re an Avenger. Oh my god. Sorry. Hi, my name is Skye. It’s great to meet you.” Daisy says, channeling her old self. Taking a deep breath, she pretended to try and calm down.

“Sorry. I’m Skye.” She said, much calmer this time and acting as if she was trying to keep a huge grin off her face.

“It’s nice to meet you Skye. If you would come with me, we can have a look at those wrists.” Natasha motioned towards a sleek black car, probably very expensive.

“Yeah, they are kinda sore. But no hospitals please. I was just gonna go home, meet up with Anne, she’s a nurse. I’ve lost her.” Daisy looks around the area, glad to see that Jemma and May had disappeared.

“That’s okay, you can come back to the tower, we have a medical facility.” Natasha started walking forward, and Daisy followed, pulling out her phone.

“Sure, just let me text my friend to let her know I’ll be late. I won’t tell her where we’re going, if you want?”

“That would be preferable.”

“Okay, cool.” Daisy typed out a quick message to May, and after sending it, along with the phone’s ongoing GPS signal, she activated her encryption. Even if Tony Stark tried to get into her phone, he wouldn’t be able to. If it was being hacked into, it would delete all data on the device, but still send its location to May, something she and created a few weeks ago and was suddenly very grateful for. She slips her phone into her pocket when they reach the car, hissing as the movement causes pain to shoot up her arm.

“You okay?” Natasha asks, and even though Daisy could tell that Natasha knew she was the one fighting the Inhuman, and that this was a ploy to get her back to the tower and into Avenger custody, she could see genuine concern in her eyes.

“Yep, told her I’d be home tonight, so she won’t worry.” Daisy knew she was giving Natasha a timeframe, and hoped she could be gotten to before then.

“Alright then.” Natasha opened the door, closing it once Daisy was in the passenger seat. Daisy was trying to do the seatbelt when Natasha got in, and she quickly reached over and buckled it for her. Daisy smiled, sighing as she placed her hand in her lap. Natasha buckled her own belt before driving, swerving in and out of traffic in a way that reminded Daisy so much of May’s driving, she smiled. Noticing the smile, Natasha’s brow furrowed that a ‘civilian’ wasn’t bothered by the driving.

“Usually, people are scared when I drive like this.” She commented, and Daisy huffed a laugh.

“I’ve been in cars with quite a few people who drive like this. One of my boyfriends, he had what he called ‘a need for speed’, which I later realised was how he hid that we were being chased. Broke up with him soon after.” Daisy shook her head as she thought of Miles. She hadn’t checked in on him recently and wondered what he was up to.

“So, what is it like being an Avenger?”

“Really?” Natasha quirked an eyebrow, so Daisy shrugged.

“I mean, you are the only female, other than Pepper who is totally an Avenger in my books. The testosterone must be suffocating.” Daisy laughed as Natasha rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, it can get into a real pissing match sometimes. It’s amusing until me or Pepper have to step in. It’s like babysitting five overgrown children.” Natasha shrugs, much to Daisy’s amusement.

“What about you? Any siblings?” Daisy’s smile fades at this, and she shakes her head.

“Nah, no family. Elizabeth is like a sister though.” Daisy glances out the window as she speaks, and Natasha winces.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Daisy is quick to reassure her, “I grew up in an orphanage, I’m used to it. Besides, the family you make is the one that is important.” Daisy says, thinking of her team, and Natasha nods too, thinking of hers. Natasha drives forward and Daisy stares as the ground seems to open up before them, leading them down into a car park under the tower. Natasha reaches across and undoes Daisy’s seatbelt and opens the door for her, and daisy holds her breath as the red hair brushes her face.

“Thanks,” she mutters, blushing. She hopes it’s presumed because she’s embarrassed, but from the mischievous glint in Natasha’s eyes she knows it’s not. Natasha nods before getting out herself, locking the car behind them and leading Daisy into the elevator, which didn’t have buttons. Daisy knew it was because of JARVIS running the tower, but also knew that wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge. The thing you learn as a hacker.

“Good afternoon Ms. Romanoff, who is your guest? Shall I alert Sir to your arrival?” Daisy makes herself jump, looking around and causing Natasha to smirk.

“Yes please JARVIS. This is Skye, Skye this is Tony’s AI, JARVIS.” Natasha responds, and Daisy smiles.

“Welcome to the Tower, Ms. Skye.” If she were still Skye, she would have been so excited right now. As it was she was tired, in pain, and just wanted to get back to base.

“Please, Skye is fine. Thanks JARVIS. That is so cool! I heard a bit about him, but I never knew if he was real or not” Natasha smiles at this, shaking her head.

“Another fan, Stark will be thrilled.” Natasha sighed as the elevator doors opened, and Daisy couldn’t help but automatically seek out all exits and points of cover, but played it off with wide eyes and an excited grin as taking in the Avengers living area. In doing so, she noticed that Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner were sitting on a large couch.

“Woah.” Daisy breathed out as she finished looking around.

“Hey Tasha, who is this?” Clint asked, and Daisy stared at him with a star struck expression, hating herself as she did so.

“Hi, uh, I’m Skye, nice to meet you.” She grinned, feeling her cheeks start to hurt. How did she do this when she was younger?

“Clint, and same, I think.” He shot Natasha a confused look.

“She was at the park, helping people, but she needs medical attention.”

“And she couldn’t have gone to the hospital why?” Tony huffs, keeping his back to them.

“She helped at the park.” Natasha said pointedly, and Tony straightened before turning around. Daisy wanted to roll her eyes at how obvious they were being.

“Oh, thank you so much for that.” He stood and walked over, stopping a few feet from her.

“Uh, of course. I mean, all I did was bandage a few cuts, my friend did more. She’s a nurse.” Daisy stammered, staring wide eyed at Stark. She had to admit, she was still excited to meet the Avengers, but after getting powers herself and working for SHIELD, it wasn’t all it was made out to be. And after hacking the tower multiple times and watching Fitzsimmons work, Tony wasn’t as impressive as she had once thought.

“Sorry, it’s just amazing to meet you. I heard chatter about JARVIS, but he’s amazing. I can’t imagine how much coding would have gone into him.” She gushes, as though she hadn’t already seen all his coding.

“You code?” Tony’s eyebrows rose, and she nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sort of a hacker?” She shrugged, moving to run her hand through a hair in what would seem like a nervous gesture, but instead was aimed to bring the bruises on her arms to everyone’s attention. It worked too, if the concern flashing across everyone’s faces was to be believed.

“Those look bad. What happened?” Bruce came forward, and Daisy let him gently touch her arm and examine it.

“It’s, um, a lot of hairline fractures, I think. Like I said, my friend’s the nurse.” Bruce looked up at her face, looking worried.

“This has happened before?” He asked, and she could see the rest of them were listening and watching the interaction closely. She figured if she pretended she thought they didn’t know about her powers, and she told them, she could act like she trusted them enough to reveal her powers and hopefully gain some trust.

“A few times. It happens when I, uh, when I use my powers.” She says softly, glancing between them as if to gauge their reactions. When none of them react other than Natasha raising an eyebrow, she widens her eyes.

“You knew?” She asks, and they nod.

“Yeah, Tony caught the tail end of your fight, when your hood slipped off. You’re trained.” Clint points out, watching her warily. She sighed, looking down for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“I grew up between a shitty orphanage and shitty foster homes, then lived on the streets. I had to fight to survive my whole life. Then I got these powers and everything changed. I was all alone and had to learn how to control them, how to hide them. Eventually, I learned how to fight with them.” She couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened if she had gotten her powers while living on the street, if SHIELD hadn’t found her when they had and she was alone, and she shuddered. She would probably be dead.

“You know how to fight with them really well.” Tony sounded suspicious.

“I have to. There’s this group, the Watchdogs, a hate group against people like me, people with powers. They’ve killed a lot of us, and hurt a lot more. I’ve been attacked by them a lot, and defended others as well.” Daisy swayed, dark spots dancing at the edges of her vision, and a hand grabbed her bicep, steading her.

“Woah.” She muttered, blinking hard to clear her vision. Her head had been steadily throbbing worse, and she knew the signs of a concussion.

“You okay?” Natasha asked, and it was then daisy realised she was still holding her arm.

“Yeah, probably have a concussion though. Hit my head pretty hard.” Bruce, seemingly remembering she was injured, stepped forward.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary. We’ll look at your arms and check out your head.” Daisy nodded, her head throbbing, but she pushed the pain away. She had to stay alert for when someone came for her. The five of them got into the elevator, Tony asking JARVIS to take them to the med bay.

“Still cool.” She muttered, leaning heavily against the wall, and Tony smirked, glancing back to look at her.

“If you want, Nat can take your phone. We usually don’t take them into the infirmary as they can mess with the machinery.” Daisy knew this was a lie, the only time it would mess with machinery was if it was in the way of the x-ray they would probably do, but shrugged and nodded, shifting.

“I can’t get it out of my pocket.” She told them, and Natasha reached into her back pocket and grabbed it, slipping it into her jacket pocket. Daisy was interested to see how they would react to not being able to get into her phone. Hopefully, May or someone else would arrive before they do anything drastic.

They stepped into the medical area, and Daisy knew Simmons would have a field day in there. As Natasha passed Tony, Daisy noticed her try to discretely pass Tony her phone, but made no comment about it. The move would have worked on any civilian, but Daisy had been trained to spot these things. Tony waved as she sat down on an examination table, before the elevator doors closed on him. Natasha and Clint stayed, standing to the side as Bruce started working.

“You said this happened before?” He prompts, and she nods.

“Yeah, when I first got my powers and couldn’t control them, and now when I overuse them, like today.” She told him truthfully, leaving out the part about when she doesn’t use her gauntlets. They didn’t need to know about those.

“So you don’t use your powers much?” Daisy shakes her head at Clint’s question.

“Not to this extent, I can’t afford to with the damage it causes to my arms. I only use them like I did today when there was no other option. Came in handy on the streets for heating up food though.” She blinks as a bright light is suddenly shone in her eyes, and sits patiently as Bruce goes through a concussion check.

“You have a very mild concussion, nothing to be worried about.” She hops off the table as Bruce motions for her to.

“I’d like to get an x-ray of your arms, figure out exactly how much damage has been done.” He had already gotten out bandages, tape and gauze, but Daisy shook her head. She wanted them to have as little on her as possible, even if she could delete it later.

“Thanks, but it’s not needed. They’ll be fine if they’re just bandaged. I heal quickly, they’ll be back to normal in a week at most.” She said, thinking of her special made bone healing pills back at base. When Bruce makes no move to agree, she grabs the bandages herself. She makes herself wince slightly, knowing that if they saw how high a pain tolerance she had, they would question her more. She had to be careful to just seem like a civilian with powers.

“Here Skye.” Natasha took the bandage Daisy had started wrapping her left hand with and continued to wrap it, seeing how uncomfortable Daisy seemed.

“Thanks.” Natasha nodded, and Daisy focused on Clint who was watching her closely, as was Bruce.

“Yes?” She asked, smiling cheekily.

“You don’t like this place, do you?”

“Not overly fond of hospital like environments, no.” Daisy smiled at Natasha who had finished securing the bandages around her arms. Natasha reaches around her and grabs some gauze and tape, and gently disinfects the cut on her hairline before taping the gauze over it. When she’s done she smiles at Daisy, who smiles back shyly, surprised by how close Natasha had gotten to her.

“All done. Let’s get out of here then?” Natasha steps back, and Daisy lets out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

“Let’s.” She pulls the jacket she found back on, one she decided she would keep as it fit her so well. They made their way back to the elevator, Bruce just staring after them.

“Come on Bruce, she’s fine.” Natasha called, and he joined them going back done to common room. When they get there, Tony is talking to Steve. She can see her phone sitting between them, the screen lit up red. Natasha quickly tries to distract her, but she can’t help the smirk that grows on her face.

“Having fun?” She asks, and Tony freezes, spinning around. She has to stop herself from laughing, but still grins at the frustration on his face.

“You. Who are you! I can’t get into your phone, JARVIS can’t even get in.” She stepped forward and grabbed her phone, wincing as she slid it back into her pocket.

“I told you I was a hacker. You never asked how good I was.” She points out, shuffling nervously on her feet although the only thing she wanted to do was laugh at him.

“I had JARVIS try to find you. I can’t find anything on you, not even your name!” He exclaims, and she sighs, plopping down on the couch.

“I told you my name.” She points out as the others also sit down. They were watching her warily, but Natasha was trying not to smirk. She made her eyes widen when she looked at Steve, and imagined how much Coulson would be freaking out right now.

“You’re Captain America.” She whispered, and he smirked.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“You gave us your first name. Which could be fake. What’s your real name” Tony interrupted, and she dragged her gaze back to him. She saw Natasha wince at Tony’s words and step forward, but she was already speaking

“Yes, my name is considered fake by some people. But what do you consider a real name? The name given to me by my parents? Well news flash, I have no fucking clue who they are, the only name I was given is the one the nuns gave me when they found me dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage. So no, I don’t have what you might call a real name, but to me, Skye is my real name.” She channeled her frustration with he situation she was in into her speech, and she felt Natasha’s hand on her back. Glancing back at her she saw no pity in Natasha’s eyes, only empathy and understanding, the same as in Clint's.

“Okay, clearly that’s a sore spot. But we do need to know how Tony can’t get into your phone.” Natasha said gently, and Daisy sighed.

“I told you I was a hacker. I used to be a part of the Rising Tide under the handle Skyenet.” She told Tony, who gasped and sat up straighter.

“You’re Skyenet!” He asks, and she nods.

“What does that mean?” Steve asks Tony, who laughs.

“She’s a celebrity in the hacking community, she could get in everywhere and no one knew who she was. She was well known for never stealing, only releasing information. Basically all government agencies were after her, the CIA, FBI and SHIELD to name a few. A few years ago she just disappeared, it was presumed she got caught.” Daisy laughed at that, shaking her head.

“Nah, but SHIELD got close, too close. I dropped the big stuff, left the Rising Tide and got my life together.” She smiled, only part of that sentence was a lie. SHIELD did get way too close, but that was of her own doing. She had definitely, somewhat, maybe gotten her life together. Okay, yeah, that whole sentence was a lie.

“Well, it’s nice to meet the only person who ever hacked my firewalls.” She smirked at the slight pout on his face, and laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on everyone else’s, but Natasha of course.

“You hacked the Tower?” Steve asks, and she nods.

“Yeah, the prank wars were fun to watch. And participate in. Even if you guys didn’t know I was the one setting up some pranks.” She revealed, and they all stared at her.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t hacked the tower in ages. I probably could, if you want I can take a look and show you the holes in your firewall.” That was a lie, she had hacked Stark two days ago.

“Yeah, I’d like that actually.” Tony said, handing her a Stark Industries laptop.

“Whoa, this isn’t even released yet.” She muttered as she opened it, and Tony blocked the laptop from all servers so she could hack in.

“Okay, who wants to make bets on how long it will take her to get in? Personally, don’t thinks he will get in at all.” Tony asks, and she laughs.

“That’s probably not a good idea, you might lose your money.” She said, and the rest laughed. They all made bets anyway, Natasha studying her for a moment before betting five minutes, a good half hour under the next closest time.

“You’ve just lost your money, Romanoff,” Tony crowed, and Natasha winked at Daisy.

“I don’t know, I have faith in Skye. Start when your ready, we’ll time you.” Daisy nods, before turning her attention to the laptop. The others talk while she hacks, and within two minutes she’s found the back door she uses and had gotten in. Glancing up, she met eyes with Natasha, who smirked at her. She smiled back, before looking through the code and opening a folder named ‘Never show Anyone’, which turned out to be a folder of videos with Tony either getting pranked or messing something up in the lab. There were a surprising amount of explosions. At exactly five minutes, she started playing the playlist, connecting it to the large TV across from them. Everyone but Natasha froze, looking between the TV and Skye, who was smirking.

“This good enough for you?” She asked Tony, who was gaping at her.

“Sorry boys, looked like I won.” Natasha drawled, and the others groaned.

“What. How?” Tony spluttered, and Skye laughed.

“I think the real question is what is that?” She asked, pointing at the TV. Everyone burst out laughing as they watched Tony dancing in the lab, and he groaned.

“JARVIS, shut it down.” He commanded, but the video kept playing.

“I’m sorry Sir, but you do not have permission to do that.” JARVIS responded, and his expression made everyone howl with laughter.

“Okay, I’m done.” Daisy’s giggle was high pitched, and she had to hide a wince at it as she undid the damage she had done to Tony’s system.

“Skye, come over here. Can you show me how you did that? Also, I’m hiring you.” He states. Daisy was about to respond when the elevator opened, and everyone turned to see who was there. In the front was Maria Hill, who was smirking, along with a stony faced May and an anxious looking Simmons.

“Sorry Stark, she’s taken.” May stepped forward, and Daisy immediately dropped her act, standing straighter and relaxing her face.

“Oh, _thank God_.” She muttered, putting the laptop down and standing up. May chucked something at her, which Daisy automatically caught. She sighed in relief seeing it was her pills, and shook three into her palm, swallowing them dry. After she screwed the cap back on and stuffed the bottle into her jacket pocket, she saw the Avengers all staring at her.

“Agent Johnson. Good to see you again. We need to stop meeting like this.” Maria jokes, and Daisy nodded to her.

“Hill. You too. I swear, every time we see each other I’ve been kidnapped.” She smirks, moving closer to them.

“What’s going on?” Steve spoke up. Daisy turned once she stood beside Simmons, who she smiled at but shook her head slightly, letting her know she was okay and that she could check her later. She looked back out to the Avengers, and could see the confusion and anger on their faces, and even a bit of hurt. What surprised her was the hurt that flashed over Natasha’s face before it was hidden with a blank expression.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Agent Daisy Johnson. Sorry to have acted like I did, I was following protocol until part of my team arrived. This is Agent Simmons and Agent May.” Daisy pointed to them as she introduced them, and Clint and Natasha blinked.

“Mel?” Clint asked, and May smiled at the two.

“Hey Clint, Nat.” She nodded, staying where she was.

“I’m sorry, so that whole thing was fake?” Tony finally spoke up, and looked at him, all previous signs of fan girling gone and replaced with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. She glanced at May, who nodded slightly, telling her to take lead on this, and contemplated what to say for a moment

“The best covers are based on the truth.” She responded, and both Clint and Natasha nodded at that. Suddenly, Clint perked up, eyes widening.

“JARVIS, play news footage of Quake.” He says, and Daisy sighs and the TV turns on.

“JARVIS.” She mutters warningly, and the tv is shut off again.

“Yes, I’m Quake. Although I prefer Agent Johnson, or Daisy. Now, we should be getting back to base, but I’ve left my contact information with JARVIS. If you need to reach us you can. Again, I apologise for my behaviour, but I’m sure some of you can understand I was following protocol, and I hope this hasn’t affected your opinion of SHIELD.” Daisy glances at May, who nods, and her and Simmons get into the elevator. Just before Daisy turns, Natasha steps forward and reaches out, shaking her hand.

“It was nice to meet you, Agent Johnson. Good work on the cover, I didn’t suspect a thing.” Natasha tells the truth, and Daisy smiles at that.

“Please, call me Daisy.” She says, pulling out of the handshake and taking the small slip of paper with her. Slipping her hands into her jacket pockets, she makes her way into the elevator, leaving the paper in her pocket. She smiles at them as the doors close, a mix of amused, confused and borderline angry faces looking back.

Only once back at base, after Simmons forces her through another check up and she’s back in her room, does she pull the slip of paper out of her pocket. She smiles when she sees the message, and pulls out her phone.

_Hey, you wanted to talk?_

**Author's Note:**

> message me – 917 695 3813
> 
> Okay, SO I wrote this on and off for a couple days. Not sure if I'm happy with the ending, but decided to post it anyway.  
> For clarification that is a random number, meant to be on Nat's not to Daisy, do not message it.


End file.
